Too Late
by ambudaff
Summary: Kumpulan Kenangan seseorang yang pernah dekat di hatinya. Tetapi, memang terlambat...
1. Kenangan 1

**TOO LATE**

by: ambudaff

**Kenangan 1**

**Hari Pertama Aku Mulai Bekerja**

Hari yang indah. Mulai hari ini aku bekerja, di toko Wilbur, Hogsmeade. Toko itu menjual berbagai bahan ramuan. Yah, seperti Apothecary di Diagon Alley, tetapi yang ini lebih bersih dan teratur.

Wilbur sendiri –oya, dia seorang pria yang sudah tua, serius kalau sedang bekerja, tetapi kalau waktu makan siang tiba, kau akan sakit perut tertawa-tawa mendengar lelucon-leluconnya—biasanya bekerja ditemani seorang asisten, tetapi karena asistennya itu menikah, maka ia mencari penggantinya.

Dan aku terpilih.

Mengapa ini jadi istimewa?

Karena aku bukan penyihir. Aku seorang Squib. Karenanya aku tidak bisa membuat ramuan. Kau tahu, sepertinya seorang Muggle juga bisa membuat ramuan. Tetapi yang jelas, tanpa kekuatan sihir, ramuannya akan berbeda dengan yang dibuat oleh seorang penyihir. Meski bahan-bahannya persis sama.

Meski aku tidak bisa membuat ramuan, tapi aku hapal bahan-bahan ramuan. Aku bisa menunjukkan dengan mata tertutup, yang mana daun Athelas, yang mana tumbuhan Asphodel, yang mana taring Nundu. Pokoknya aku hapal semua. Kenapa? Eh, soalnya Nenek menyukai membuat ramuan, dan ia tadinya berharap Mum meneruskan kesukaan itu. Ternyata Mum tidak suka. Lalu saat aku lahir, Nenek berharap aku yang akan meneruskannya. Tetapi aku malah tidak punya darah sihir sama sekali. Yah, Nenek tidak putus harapan, dia mengajariku menghapal bahan-bahannya.

Sayang sekali dia sudah meninggal. Hari ini seharusnya membuat dia bangga, aku berhasil bekerja di toko bahan ramuan. Yah, semoga dia bahagia di alam sana.

Hari ini juga ada kejadian yang memalukan. Ada seseorang datang, laki-laki, tinggi, berambut hitam dan wajahnya masam. Karena Wilbur sedang sibuk melayani pelanggan lain, aku yang melayaninya. Semua bahan yang dia minta, kusediakan. Kecuali satu. Darah Unicorn. Itu hanya bisa dibeli dengan menunjukkan Surat dari Kementrian. Lagipula, kupikir di toko Wilbur, bahan itu tidak ada.

Tapi dia bersikeras. Dan berkata kalau dia biasa membeli itu di sini. Kami sempat bersitegang. Lalu Wilbur melihat kami, dan mendekat.

"Profesor Snape! Maafkan, asisten saya ini baru. Maafkan. Mari, kita langsung mengambil di Kamar Persediaan," katanya ramah.

Profesor? Wah, dia seorang guru! Aku tidak pernah sekolah di sekolah penyihir, soalnya. Yah, namanya juga Squib!

"Anna, kamu ikut!" Wilbur mengajakku. Ke mana?

Ke Kamar Persediaan!

Tadinya kukira di belakang ruang ini tidak ada pintu ke kanan, mengapa sekarang jadi ada? Oh, well, nanti saja kutanyakan pada Wilbur. Pokoknya, sekarang dia menyuruhku menimbang Darah Unicorn, lalu kami ke depan lagi, aku menjumlah belanjaannya, dan Wilbur memasukkan jumlahnya dalam rekening Professor Snape. Lalu dia pergi.

Oya, dia sempat memandangku sejenak, seakan dia menilaiku dari atas rambut sampai ke ujung kaki. Tapi dia tidak berkata apa-apa. Lalu dia pergi. Begitu saja.

Karena saat itu tidak ada pelanggan, Wilbur lalu mengambil kesempatan untuk memberi aku 'kuliah'. Ya, benar, ada bahan-bahan yang tidak dapat dibeli begitu saja, harus ada Surat dari Kementrian. Ada orang yang hanya memerlukannya sesekali, jadi aku harus menanyakan Surat itu kalau ada orang yang mau membeli bahan-bahan kategori Terlarang. Tapi juga ada orang yang sudah mendapat ijin untuk selalu menggunakan bahan-bahan itu. Misalnya seperti orang yang tadi, Profesor Snape. Pekerjaannya sebagai Guru Ramuan di Hogwarts –Aih! Aku benar-benar iri padanya—membuatnya selalu memerlukan bahan-bahan Terlarang. Jadi dia punya Ijin Terusan.

"Lalu, bagaimana aku bisa tahu kalau seseorang punya Ijin Terusan?" tanyaku. Aku tidak ingin tampil bodoh lagi seperti tadi. Memalukan! Ya, kalau orang yang bawa Surat kan gampang, tinggal tanya saja. Kalau dia ingin bahan Terlarang dan tidak bawa Surat, aku tolak saja. Kalau orang yang punya Ijin Terusan?

"Bawa saja ke Kamar Persediaan," sahut Wilbur enteng. "Kalau orang itu tidak punya Ijin Terusan, Kamar itu tidak akan ada. Tidak akan terlihat. Kalau seperti Profesor Snape tadi, Kamar itu langsung kelihatan kan? Kamu juga tadi pagi tidak melihat Kamar itu kan?"

Aku mengangguk.

Jadi, tambah satu pengetahuanku.

Aku mengantuk. Mau tidur dulu. Besok tidak boleh kesiangan.

TBC


	2. Kenangan 2

**Kenangan 2**

**Hari Kelimabelas Masa Kerjaku**

Hari ini sampai siang tidak ada yang aneh. Biasa-biasa saja. Tapi setelah sore, nyaris malam, Profesor Snape datang lagi. Aku ingat karena penampilannya itu. Tanpa senyum. Dan lagi, saat itu tidak ada siapa-siapa. Wilbur sedang ke belakang. Dan tidak ada pelanggan.

Beliau datang, melihatku. Tanpa ekspresi dia menyebutkan bahan-bahan ramuan. Kali ini tidak ada bahan Terlarang. Jadi aku menyediakan semua pesanannya, menjumlah harganya, menulis di rekeningnya seperti yang dilakukan Wilbur, dan mengucap terima kasih padanya. Seperti biasa, seperti pada pelanggan-pelanggan yang lain.

Selain dari saat menyebutkan bahan-bahan tadi, tak ada sepatah katapun yang terucap.

Begitu ia sudah mau pergi, Wilbur datang.

"Profesor Snape! Kukira siapa. Anna menyediakan semuanya dengan baik?" tanyanya.

"Cukup baik," katanya singkat. "Selamat malam, Wilbur," lalu dia melangkah pergi.

Wilbur memandangku dengan senyum. "Kau tidak melakukan apa-apa yang memalukan lagi, kan?"

Aku menggeleng, tidak mengerti.

Tapi Wilbur tidak bicara lagi. Ia memberes-bereskan toples-toples, memeriksa pembukuan, dan seribu satu pekerjaan lain. Dan pelanggan yang lain datang. Dan tibalah saat menutup toko.

Dan aku di sini, di tempat tidurku, sudah lelah dan mengantuk.

TBC


	3. Kenangan 3

_Untuk Muscat-Dunghill: Hihi.. thanks, ya. Ikuti saja lanjutannya._

**Kenangan 3**

**Sebulan Aku Aku Bekerja di Wilbur**

Hari ini aku tepat sebulan bekerja di Wilbur. Keluargaku siapa yang peduli? Nenek sudah meninggal, Mum sudah meninggal, tinggal Kakek dan Dad. Keduanya tak mau peduli. Lagipula, jangankan memperingati sebulan aku berhasil bekerja, hari-hari yang lebih penting saja seperti hari ulang tahunku, hari meninggalnya Nenek, hari meninggalnya Mum, tidak ada yang peduli.

Jadi, kuputuskan untuk merayakannya sendiri. Mungkin sepulang kerja aku beli es krim?

Tapi nyaris saja gagal. Hari ini toko kedatangan seseorang yang menyebalkan. Sangat. Menyebalkan. _Did I say_ menyebalkan? Belum? Baiklah, dia memang sangat menyebalkan!

Dia datang dengan seorang pesuruh nampaknya. Penyihir juga, tapi kastanya seperti direndahkan begitu. Dan mungkin seorang peri rumah, tapi tidak begitu kelihatan.

Gayanya sok sekali. Dia membaca dari daftar belanjaannya. Padahal akan lebih mudah kalau daftar belanjaannya diserahkan padaku, lalu aku mencarikannya.

Ini tidak.

"Darah Kadal," katanya seperti seorang yang sedang memerintah anakbuahnya.

Aku naik ke atas tangga dan mengambilkan Darah Kadal karena letaknya memang di rak bagian atas.

"Ini, Madam," sahutku berusaha sopan.

"Bukan ini!" sahutnya kasar, "Darah Kadal yang diambil saat Purnama!"

Lha, kedua hal itu berbeda, kan? Tadi kan dia bilang hanya Darah Kadal, kan? Tapi, baiklah.

Darah Kadal aku ambil, kukembalikan lagi ke atas. Lalu kuseret tangga ke bagian rak yang lain, naik lagi untuk mengambilkan Darah Kadal Purnama.

"Darah Unicorn," katanya angkuh.

"Maaf, Madam, ada Surat-nya?" tanyaku.

"Untuk apa?"

"Darah Unicorn masuk kategori Terlarang, jadi yang mau membelinya harus memperoleh Surat dari Kementrian," sahutku menjelaskan. Sudah disabar-sabarkan hatiku.

"Kenapa? Kenapa sih harus ada peraturan yang seperti itu…" Dan dia merepet panjang lebar tentang garis keturunannya, bahwa dia turunan Lord Anu, Duke Anu, Sir Anu, dan bahwa dia tidak pantas diperlakukan demikian, bla, bla, bla..

"Saya hanya menjalankan tugas, Madam. Lagipula, kalau tidak ada Surat itu, saya tidak bisa membuka Kamar Persediaan tempatnya disimpan," jelasku.

Masih dia merepet bla, bla, bla. Aku menengok kanan kiri, melihat para pengunjung yang nampaknya rata-rata sebal melihat kelakuan Madam ini. Mereka sudah ingin dilayani, tapi harus menunggu giliran, setelah Madam ini. Mereka memperlihatkan raut wajah tak sabar, dan tersenyum mendukungku. Aku rasanya mendapat tenaga baru.

Akhirnya dia berhenti. Lalu dia membacakan daftar belanjaannya lagi. Aku naik turun tangga lagi, menggeser tangga ke sana ke mari, mengembalikan yang salah ambil karena dia salah baca. Mengambilkan sesuatu dari rak yang paling atas, dari sudut stoples yang paling dalam, pokoknya sibuk.

Wilbur melihat, dan dia mengambil alih sebagian pengunjung. Huh, akhirnya.

Selesai. Aku menjumlah kesemuanya. Nilai belanjaan yang sudah kujumlah itu aku perlihatkan padanya, dia tinggal membayar ke Wilbur.

"Ah, masa sampai sebegitu?" nadanya tak percaya.

"Betul, Madam. Silakan diperiksa," sahutku. Aku benar-benar sudah tak sabar, lima menit lagi harus menghadapi dia, aku akan meledak.

Ia mengeja satu persatu, menjumlah satu persatu, seakan tidak percaya akan kemampuanku menghitung. Oya, aku dari dulu terkenal akan kecepatanku menghitung. Akhirnya dia menyerah.

"Baiklah. Aku tidak jadi membeli yang ini, yang ini, dan yang ini," katanya lemah.

Ampun. Kerjaan lagi. Tapi aku lakukan. Kukeluarkan barang-barang yang ditunjuk, lalu menjumlah lagi. Kutunjukkan jumlah itu padanya.

Dia mengeluarkan pundi-pundi. Menghitung Knuts dan Sickles. Ternyata tidak ada Galleon. Lalu diserahkan seluruhnya padaku. Lalu mengambil barangnya. Lalu pergi. Hpmfh…

Aku menyerahkan pundi-pundi itu pada Wilbur disertai catatan jumlah. Wilbur melirik sejenak, lalu memasukkan pundi-pundi itu dalam peti. Wilbur percaya pada kemampuan menghitungku.

Aku kembali ke sudut tadi, dan mengembalikan barang-barang yang tidak jadi dia beli. Naik turun tangga lagi deh. Dasar, uang hanya sebegitu, sok banget. Merintah-merintah. Aku bersungut-sungut. Sampai aku tidak sadar, pelanggan yang berikutnya memperhatikanku.

"Mengapa tidak kau pakai _Reverse Accio_ saja untuk mengembalikan bahan-bahan tadi?"

Nyaris saja aku jatuh dari tangga, kalau aku tidak cepat-cepat meyambar sisi rak untuk pegangan. Profesor Snape!

"Eh, saya .. tidak bisa, Sir. Saya .. Squib," ucapku perlahan begitu tiba di bawah.

"Squib?" tanyanya meyakinkan.

Aku mengangguk. Pasrah. Biasanya kalau penyihir tahu aku Squib, sikap mereka jadi berbeda. Merendahkan. Tidak ada bedanya dengan Muggle. Kukira Profesor Snape pun sama saja. Makanya aku pasrah. Menunduk. Tapi dia diam. Maka kuberanikan diri mengangkat kepalaku.

Dia sedang memandangku. Bukan pandangan merendahkan.

Tapi pandangan kagum.

"Kau seorang Squib? Kau yakin?" tanyanya tidak percaya.

Aku mengangguk lagi.

"Kau seorang Squib, tapi kau bisa menghapalkan semua bahan-bahan di sini?"

Aku mengangguk lagi. Oya, satu-satunya penyihir selain Nenek dan Mum yang percaya bahwa seorang Squib bisa sebaik penyihir dalam menghapalkan bahan-bahan ramuan adalah Wilbur. Makanya aku diterima.

"Darimana kau tahu nama-nama bahan ramuan ini? Dari siapa?" Profesor Snape mendesak.

"Nenek saya," kataku pelan. Melihat Profesor Snape masih memandang mendesak, kusebut namanya, "Agrimony. Agrimony Hissop," aku mengeja hati-hati nama Nenek. Dia terkenal sebagai pembuat ramuan di desaku. Hanya di desa, lokalan.

"Agrimony. _I see_," ia mengangguk. "Pantas."

"Sir?" tanyaku tak mengerti.

"Dia Potion Mistress yang cukup baik di jamannya. Dan dia Slytherin," pandangannya tidak terlepas dari wajahku. Aku merasa jengah.

"Eh, Slytherin itu apa?" wajahku pasti memancarkan ketololan.

"Slytherin itu nama Asrama. Asramaku. Terkenal karena karakter penghuninya ambisius," pandangannya seolah meneliti seluruh wajahku, "Dia tentu kecewa cucunya Squib, tetapi dia tidak menyerah, dia malah menjadikanmu ahli mengenali bahan ramuan. Betul?" selidiknya.

Aku terpaksa mengangguk.

"Kalau begitu, lebih mudah. Aku tak perlu menyebut rinciannya. Aku perlu bahan-bahan untuk Ramuan Tidur Tanpa Mimpi untuk kelasku besok. 20 dosis,"

Aku berani sumpah, meski wajahnya masam tapi kilat hitam matanya tersenyum. Aku pun mau tak mau tersenyum sambil menyiapkan bahan-bahan.

Dan dia pun tersenyum sambil mengucapkan 'terima kasih' saat menerima bungkusan, dan berlalu.

Dan aku jadi merayakan sebulan aku bekerja di Wilbur dengan es krim. Tiga rasa. Cokelat, vanila, dan strawberi. Parutan kacang. Hmm.

Hari yang indah.

TBC


	4. Kenangan 4

**Kenangan 4**

**Bulan Kedua Aku Bekerja di Wilbur**

Hari itu toko penuh sekali. Dari yang kudengar, sekarang di kalangan para penyihir sedang berjangkit flu. Jadi ramuan Merica Meletup laris terjual.

Sambil sibuk melayani, aku berusaha tetap senyum. Tetap ramah. Tanganku keduanya sibuk, ke sana ke mari. Untunglah, karena sudah diperkirakan akan banyak yang menanyakan, aku –disuruh Wilbur sih—sudah menyiapkan bahan-bahan Ramuan Merica Meletup. Sudah ditimbang dan dibungkus satu paket. Jadi lebih cepat sih, 'Mbak (ini pasti penyihir berdarah Jawa) ada ramuan Merica Meletup? Saya minta untuk dua orang,' dan aku langsung memberi dua paket. Praktis kan?

Wilbur memang berdarah bisnis. Hal-hal seperti itu selalu terpikirkan. Bagaimana melayani lebih cepat, bagaimana menjual lebih banyak, tetapi juga lebih ramah. Memberi informasi tentang bahan atau ramuan juga tidak pelit.

Omong-omong soal pelit, konon katanya Profesor Snape itu juga pelit? Menurut murid-muridnya yang berbelanja di sini, Profesor Snape itu pelit nilai. Ah, nggak ikut-ikutan. Aku kan bukan siswa Hogwarts, bahkan bukan penyihir sama sekali.

Pokoknya tadi ia datang, memesan bahan untuk Ramuan Polijus. Dan untuk itu aku harus ke Kamar Persediaan. Ia ikut.

"Terima kasih," sahutnya setelah kuberikan pesanannya, "Terima kasih, Nona … er, kukira bukan Nona Hissop, kan?"

Aku tersenyum, "Hissop itu nama gadis Nenek. Ia menikah dengan Bluefern. Anaknya, ibuku, menikah dengan Lightweather. Nama kecilku Anna. Jadi aku Anna Lightweather,"

Ia juga tersenyum. "Terima kasih, Nona Lightweather,"

"Anna saja, _please_,"

Ia menyilangkan tangan kanannya menyentuh bahu kiri, sedikit membungkuk, "_As you wish_, Nona Anna,"

Aku tergelak, "Anna saja. Tidak usah pakai Nona,"

Tapi ia menggeleng. Dan ia mengisyaratkan, ada banyak pelanggan di sini. Jadi aku tidak bisa lama-lama dengan satu pelanggan saja.

Dengan satu anggukan kecil ia melangkah pergi.

Dan senyuman menghiasi wajahku sampai sore. Lelah, tapi aku suka.

TBC


	5. Kenangan 5

**Kenangan 5**

**Hari Ulang Tahunku**

Begitu bangun pagi-pagi aku memeluk diriku sendiri dan kuucapkan selamat ulang tahun padaku. Hehe.. Satu-satunya ucapan ulang tahun yang kuterima. Kakek dan Dad mana ingat? Terus terang, sepertinya mereka kecewa karena aku terlahir Squib. Tapi karena mereka merasa sebagai anggota masyarakat penyihir yang beradab, rasa itu tidak terang-terangan diungkapkan.

Wilbur juga ternyata ingat! Tadinya aku heran, darimana ia tahu? Ternyata dari Curriculum Vitae yang kuberikan waktu melamar kerja dulu. Duh, sampai lupa.

Tapi hari itu berjalan seperti biasa. Melelahkan. Dan tidak ada hasrat untuk melakukan hal istimewa. Makan malam yang spesial, misalnya. Males ah. Satu-satunya yang kuinginkan adalah pulang, mandi berendam dengan air hangat, dan tidur.

Jadi yang kubayangkan adalah bantal empuk di kasur hangat.

Saat aku akan menutup toko, Profesor Snape datang. Wilbur tentu saja menunda tutup toko, dan melayaninya.

Sudah berapa kali ia kemari, kuperhatikan ia selalu memilih aku yang melayani. Tapi hari ini ia langsung ke Wilbur. Kukira ada yang perlu dibicarakan dengannya. Jadi aku teruskan beres-beres toko.

Sempat kulihat ia membayar pada Wilbur. Padahal kan biasanya untuk keperluan sekolah pembayaran selalu dimasukkan pembukuan langsung. Nanti Gringotts yang akan mengurus, memindahkan sejumlah tertentu dari rekening Hogwarts ke rekening Wilbur.

Tapi aku diam saja. Bukan urusanku.

Selesai, dan ia menoleh padaku, "Nona Lightweather, boleh kuantar pulang?"

Sejenak aku ragu.

"Kalau kau memang mau langsung pulang. Kecuali kalau kau memang ada urusan lain…"

Aku menggeleng, "Tidak, tidak ada urusan lain," sahutku menyangkal.

"Jadi kau bersedia kuantar pulang?"

Ampun. Kena deh. Kejebak juga.

Jadi mau tak mau aku pulang bersama Profesor Snape. Kikuk juga rasanya Jarak seperempat jam berjalan kaki serasa bertahun-tahun.

"Kau tahu artinya _potpourri_?" tanyanya setelah kami berdiam diri sejenak.

"Eh, rangkaian bunga kering?" kataku menebak-nebak. Ada apa gerangan? Aku merasa seperti seorang murid yang akan mengikuti ujian.

"Cukup tepat," sahutnya.

Kami sudah tiba di flatku. Ia membuka bungkusan yang tadi ia beli. Serangkaian _potpourri_?

"Untukmu," katanya memberikan padaku.

"Untukku?" sahutku bingung.

"Untukmu, ya. Untuk hari ulang tahunmu."

Aku melongo. Dari mana ia tahu?

"Itu rahasia," sahutnya seolah bisa membaca pikiranku.

Kuterima _potpourri_ itu dengan gemetar. Tangan kami bersentuhan. Tapi ia tetap menahan tangannya di atas tanganku, dan mulai menunjuk bunga-bunga yang ada di sana dengan tangan yang satu lagi.

"Lavender, Marjoram, Thyme, Mint, akar Orris, Ketumbar, Cengkeh," katanya, "kau tahu apa khasiatnya?"

"Efek Sedatif?" kataku ragu.

Ia tersenyum. Tanganku dikecupnya perlahan, "Selamat Ulang Tahun, Anna,"

Aku tak mampu berkata-kata. Susah payah kuberanikan diri untuk mengumpulkan suara, "Te..terima kasih, Profe.."

"Severus saja, Anna,"

Aku menelan ludah. "Se-Seve-Severus. Baiklah. Maukah .. kau minum teh dulu?" entah dari mana timbul keberanian itu.

Ia menggeleng. "Aku ada hal-hal lain yang harus dikerjakan."

Ia menyentuh keningnya dengan ujung jari, tersenyum padaku, dan berbalik.

Entah berapa menit aku mematung di depan pintu. Baru aku tersadar. Sebuket _potpourri_ di tanganku.

Jadilah hari itu benar-benar hari ulangtahunku. Dan rangkaian bunga kering itu menghiasi kamarku. Wanginya menemaniku tidur.

Edit to add: Wilbur memang ternyata yang memberitahu Profes.. maksudku Severus, tanggal ulang tahunku. Sudah kusangka. Tapi aku masih sulit memanggil Severus padanya.

TBC


	6. Kenangan 6

**Kenangan 6**

Hari ini aku harus pergi ke Hogwarts. Profesor Snape minggu kemarin memesan sejumlah bahan ramuan, tetapi ada bahan tertentu yang harus dipesan dari pihak lain. Dari toko ramuan di luar negeri.

Tadi pagi pesanan itu datang. Aku disuruh Wilbur untuk mengantarkannya ke Hogwarts. Rasanya, kalau bisa, tidak usah deh. Yang terbayang olehku mengenai Hogwarts adalah, 'mengerikan' 'menakutkan' dan 'membuat gemetar'.

Ya, membuat gemetar. Tetapi tugas adalah tugas. Baiklah. Mungkin aku hanya mengetuk pintu, menyerahkan bungkusan ini pada orang yang menjaga pintu, lalu aku pulang. Selesai, kan?

Jadilah aku pergi. Dan aku sekarang ada di depan pintu gerbang. Aku memegang ketukan pintu dan menggoyangkannya dengan canggung. Tidak berapa lama pintu terbuka. Seorang laki-laki yang … mengerikan, dengan seekor kucing di pangkuannya membukakan pintu.

"Saya Lightweather dari toko bahan ramuan Wilbur, mengantarkan pesanan Profesor Snape," lancar kalimat yang sudah kuhafalkan.

Alih-alih mengambil pesanan itu dan menyuruhku kembali, ia malah memberi isyarat agar aku mengikutinya. Langkahnya cepat, membuat aku juga terpaksa melangkah seirama. Untung saja bungkusan ini tidak berat.

Kami menyusuri koridor yang terang, lalu berbelok ke koridor yang lebih gelap. Berbelok ke sana dan berbelok ke mari. Kalau aku disuruh kembali ke pintu gerbang sendiri, pasti tak akan sampai. Bingung.

Lalu kami menuruni tangga. Semakin gelap. Cahaya hanya datang dari obor yang terpasang di dinding setiap sekian meter. Dingin juga, lembab. Lalu ada cahaya temaram, nampaknya dari pintu sebuah ruangan.

Laki-laki dengan kucing itu berhenti di depannya, mengetuk.

"Ya, siapa?" Suaranya bukan suara Profesor Snape.

"Headmaster, ada utusan untuk Profesor Snape," kata lelaki dengan kucing itu.

Pintu terbuka, dan muncullah sesosok tua dengan rambut dan janggut keperakan.

"Ah! Nona Lightweather. Masuklah," suara itu ramah. Matanya juga teduh. Perlahan aku masuk. Dia Headmaster? Albus Dumbledore? Aku belum pernah sedekat ini dengannya. Dan dia mengenali namaku?

"Terima kasih, Filch," kata Dumbledore, dan lelaki dengan kucing itupun pergi.

"Eh, aku .." aku jadi salah tingkah. Profesor Snape kemana? Aku jadi bertanya-tanya.

"Ini kantor Profesor Snape memang. Dia belum datang, jadi kita menunggu saja di sini," kata Dumbledore, seolah membaca pikiranku. Aku jadi curiga. Untuk apa seorang Kepala Sekolah menunggui salah seorang staffnya di sini?

Dumbledore memandangiku sejenak, "Kau mirip dengan seseorang yang pernah sekolah di sini," katanya agak ragu ingin menebak.

Aku tahu. Pasti ingat Nenek, jadi kujawab saja, "Saya cucu Agrimony Hissop," dan jawabanku langsung membuatnya gembira. Sambil menepuk kedua tangannya ia melanjutkan,

"Sudah kukira. Wajahnya memang mirip. Dan bakatmu juga mirip," Dumbledore tersenyum lebar. Aku juga tersenyum. Wajahnya ramah, dan matanya teduh. Rasanya betah berada berjam-berjam dengannya.

"Mau permen jeruk?" tawarnya. Aku menggeleng. Lho, dia suka makanan Muggle?

"Yah, kalau kau sedang menunggu seperti ini, paling enak makan permen jeruk," katanya. Benar-benar seperti membaca pikiranku!

Tapi kami kemudian membicarakan Nenekku, lalu membicarakan aku yang Squib –sebenarnya aku agak jengah dibicarakan seperti itu—dan tak terasa pintu ada yang membuka.

Pertama aku tidak mengenali dia. Profesor Snape. Tetapi dia memakai jubah yang agak aneh, dan topeng yang mengerikan. Dia mengangguk pada Dumbledore tetapi wajahnya berubah ketika melihatku. Dia membuka topeng dan jubahnya, menjentikkan jarinya dan kedua benda itu menghilang.

Aku sampai tak bisa bicara. Wajahnya. Wajahnya seperti sangat lelah. Atau … seperti menanggung beban yang sangat berat.

"Aku disuruh Wilbur mengantarkan ini," kataku cepat, seolah mengatakan 'aku nggak sengaja ke sini saat kamu sedang capek'. Tapi dia mengangguk.

"Wilbur memang cepat mendapatkan pesanan," sahut Dumbledore. Aku tidak tahu itu pujian atau tidak. Tapi Profesor Snape hanya mengangguk. Lalu Dumbledore melanjutkan, "Severus, kau antar dia keluar kembali ke pintu gerbang. Pastikan dia tidak kebingungan. Setelahnya, kutunggu di kantorku," sahutnya sambil tersenyum padaku. "Aku senang bertemu denganmu, nona Lightweather,"

"Saya juga senang. Tapi, seperti saya bilang tadi, panggillah saya Anna saja," kataku. Dumbledore tersenyum, menyentuh topinya, dan keluar ruangan.

Aku memperlihatkan pesanannya yang kubawa, dan profesor Snape membereskannya ke dalam stoples dan bejana-bejana di sepanjang dinding. Jajaran Stoples dan bejana ini mengingatkanku pada jajaran stoples di toko Wilbur. Hanya bedanya, toko Wilbur terang benderang, sedang ruangan ini temaram.

Dia tidak berbicara sama sekali. Apakah ini karena aku tadi melihatnya dengan topeng itu? Kenapa? Dan topeng itu topeng apakah?

"Mari, kuantar," katanya singkat ketika ia sudah selesai membereskan. Aku tidak bicara lagi. Kuikuti dia keluar, dia menutup pintu, dan berjalan cepat menyusuri koridor. Aku menyesuaikan, melangkah cepat. Hm, rasanya aku tidak melalui jalan yang ini tadi. Atau aku memang tidak ingat karena koridor-koridornya bersimpang-siur?

Kami sampai di pintu gerbang. Tanpa banyak bicara, aku mengangguk padanya dan melangkah pergi. Dia juga mengangguk. Setelah beberapa langkah, aku menoleh ke arah pintu gerbang, ternyata pintu sudah ditutup.

Dia sudah tidak di sana.

Aku mempercepat langkahku, kembali ke Hogsmeade. Kembali ke tugasku. Sambil bertanya-tanya, apakah ada yang salah dengan apa yang kuperbuat? Apakah Profesor Snape –Severus—tidak senang aku datang ke Hogwarts?

Aku melayani pelanggan dengan setengah hati.

**TBC**

A/N: untuk mitalucudanimutyangudahnunggununggu


	7. Kenangan 7

**Kenangan Ketujuh**

Beberapa hari setelah kunjunganku ke Hogwarts, Profes… maksudku Severus, sudah datang lagi ke toko Wilbur. Wajahnya biasa-biasa saja seperti tidak ada yang terjadi pada pertemuan kami terakhir. Biasa, maksudnya wajahnya sih tetap saja dingin seperti biasa, dia berbicara dan berlaku seperti Severus yang biasa. Walau setengah heran, kulayani dia dengan biasa juga.

Itu terjadi beberapa kali. Sekali dia datang saat menjelang toko tutup dan menemaniku pulang. Ia tidak memberi penjelasan tentang apa yang terjadi di pagi itu di Hogwarts. Karena kurasa dia tak ingin membicarakannya, jadi akupun tutup mulut. Dan hanya membicarakan daun-daunan, bisa ular tertentu, pengumpulan embun, atau tanggal kadaluarsa bahan-bahan tertentu.

Beberapa hari sesudahnya aku pulang dengan lelah. Mandi berendam air hangat, minum susu, lalu menyusup ke dalam timbunan selimut. Lalu tidak ingat apa-apa lagi.

Aku terbangun dengan rasa haus. Dan rasa ingin buang air kecil, tetapi itu sebaiknya tidak kubicarakan, hihi. Jadi, pendeknya, aku keluar kamar, mengambil segelas air, lalu kembali ke kamar.

Saat aku hendak naik kembali ke tempat tidurku aku merasa tidak nyaman. Seperti ada yang memperhatikanku. Seolah ada yang membimbing, mataku terarah ke jendela.

Di sana ada sesosok bayang hitam. Kuperhatikan, nampak samar sosok bertudung, berdiri diam di luar pagar, melihat ke arah jendela. Atau kurasa begitu.

Tetapi keadaanku yang terdiam terpaku untuk beberapa saat itu mungkin diwaspadai. Dia sadar bahwa kehadirannya diketahui. Jadi dia berbalik dan pergi secepat hembusan angin di malam dingin.

Aku diam, bingung. Siapa dia? Walau mungkin sosok tubuh itu aku kenal, … tapi mungkinkah Severus? Dengan jubah dan topeng yang dulu itu?

Aku tidak bisa tidur hingga pagi.

Dan paginya aku ingin agar bertemu Severus, aku ingin bertanya soal malam hari itu. Tapi hingga sore, hingga toko tutup, dia tidak datang.

Sambil beres-beres, iseng aku bertanya pada Wilbur. "Wilbur, apakah kau pernah melihat orang yang memakai jubah hitam, bertudung, dan memakai topeng?"

Wajah Wilbur berubah seketika. "Hus! Jangan membicarakan hal-hal jahat seperti itu, Anna. Berharap saja mereka tidak pernah ada di sekitar kita," katanya serius.

"Apakah mereka jahat?" tanyaku.

"Ya. Orang menyebut mereka Death Eaters, Pelahap Maut. Mereka sangat kejam. Apalagi untuk orang yang keturunan Muggle, atau Squib sepertimu. Untuk mereka hanya ada Pureblood, dan Pureblood juga hanya yang mengabdi pada Yang-Namanya-Tidak-Boleh-Disebut. Selain itu, boleh dibunuh," Wilbur menggigil.

Aku merinding. Apakah memang benar ada orang-orang yang seperti itu di dunia ini? Mengapa Nenek atau Mum dulu tidak menceritakan padaku? Ah, ya, mungkin pernah tetapi aku tidak ingat. Mungkin.

Aku pulang dengan hati tak tentu. Kalau makhluk yang tadi malam itu memang Death Eaters, berarti mereka sudah ada di daerah sekitar ini. Tetapi, orang yang tadi malam itu hanya berdiri saja memandang jendelaku. Dan kalau memang dia benar adalah Severus … aku tak berani membayangkan.

Itu terjadi beberapa hari lalu. Mungkin sekitar dua minggu lalu. Aku sudah agak melupakannya, ketika malam ini tiba.

Aku tidak bisa tidur, jadi aku keluar dari kamar, duduk di ruang tamu. Membaca buku, bosan, dan akhirnya tertidur di sofa.

Dan terbangun terkejut mendengar suara gemerisik di luar.

Kuberanikan diri melihat asal suara. Aku mencari lilin, dan keluar. Dan aku melihat sesosok tubuh teronggok di dekat pintu pagarku. Aku mendekatinya perlahan. Ya, ini memang sosok tubuh yang kulihat beberapa minggu lalu. Dan saat aku menyentuhnya, membalikkannya agar bisa kulihat wajahnya, … dia memang Severus. Dia pingsan, atau semacamnya. Kuperiksa nadinya, masih ada.

Aku takut sejenak, ingat apa kata Wilbur. Tapi mengingat dia adalah Severus, aku memberanikan diri. Aku harus membawa dia ke dalam. Maka kutiup lilin, kutaruh di dekat pagar. Dengan sekuat tenaga aku mengangkat tubuhnya agar dalam posisi berdiri. Berat. Tapi kutahan. Kulingkarkan tangannya agar dia bersandar ke bahuku. Agak susah memang, karena dia tinggi, sedang aku termasuk mungil.

Aku membawanya setengah menyeret. Selangkah demi selangkah. Setelah agak lama, akhirnya kami bisa masuk ke dalam rumah. Aku mendekati sofa, dan membaringkannya di situ.

Aku menghela napas. Lalu, harus bagaimana? Aku bukan Healer. Lalu, kalau ada luka-luka sihir bagaimana? Aku harus menghubungi siapa?

Beribu pertanyaan berkecamuk di benakku. Tapi ini harus ditangani. Maka kucoba membuka topengnya. Kusimpan di sisinya. Lalu melepas tudungnya. Paling tidak orang akan lebih mudah bernapas. Kurapikan tubuhnya di atas sofa. Kuperhatikan.

Wajahnya yang biasa pucat, kali ini lebih pucat lagi. Sudah agak membiru. Napasnya cepat tak beraturan. Aku tak tahu apa ada bekas memar atau yang lainnya, tetapi dia seolah-olah sedang menahan nyeri. Kalau luka dalam bagaimana? Aku kan tidak bisa mendeteksinya? Kurapikan rambutnya dan teraba kulit wajahnya, panas.

Dengan cepat aku ke dapur. Kuambil sebuah mangkuk, kunyalakan keran, kuisi mangkuknya setengah. Kucari lap yang bersih dari laci. Aku kembali ke ruang tamu dan mengompresnya. Aku berlari ke ruang tidur, menarik selimut dan menyelimutinya.

Keadaan belum berubah.

Aku harus bagaimana?

Aku duduk di sampingnya, berharap terus agar ada perubahan. Tanpa sadar kugenggam tangannya.

Dan kurasa dia juga sedang menggenggam tanganku. Erat.

Entah berapa lama aku menggenggam tangannya. Dan seulas ingatan muncul. Nenek suka memijat tanganku kalau aku tegang dan tidak bisa tidur. Kalau jantungku berdebar tak teratur karena ditakut-takuti hantu oleh teman-teman. Er, bukan memijat sih, hanya menyentuhnya perlahan.

Mungkin bisa kucoba. Kubuka telapak tangannya dari posisi memegang tanganku. Kuletakkan di atas telapak tangan kiriku. Tangan kananku menyentuh tengah telapak tangannya. Lalu melingkar ke arah luar. Seperti orang sedang menggambar spiral. Dari tengah, melingkar keluar perlahan, terus melingkar, keluar, melingkar, keluar. Perlahan. Setelah tiba di ujung terluar telapak tangannya, kuulangi lagi dari tengah.

Napasnya mulai teratur. Detak jantungnya juga.

Aku meraba keningnya, tidak begitu panas lagi. Kuambil kompresnya. Kukeringkan keningnya. Kubenahi selimutnya.

Dan matanya perlahan terbuka. Ia sudah bangun, kurasa.

Ia mencoba duduk. Kubantu ia untuk duduk. Kuberi segelas air yang langsung diteguknya. Tapi tangannya masih gemetar, jadi gelas itu kupegang juga agar tidak tumpah.

Ia menghela napasnya. "Anna …" sahutnya lirih.

"Ada apa, Severus? Apakah yang terjadi?" tanyaku. Aku tahu, ada beribu pertanyaan menyusul, tapi ia sudah memotong.

"Aku seorang Death Eaters…"

TBC

**To Piren**: kemarin itu udah mau diupload, tapi ada beberapa baris lagi yang belum diketik …


	8. Kenangan 8

**Kenangan Kedelapan**

**Death Eaters**

"Aku seorang Death Eaters."

Mula-mula kata-kata itu nampak tidak bermakna apa-apa untukku. Baru bermenit-menit kemudian menghajar kesadaranku.

"Kau … Death Eaters?"

Ia mengangguk. "Sejak berumur tujuhbelas tahun. Aku melihat Death Eaters sebagai sarana untuk mewujudkan cita-citaku. Selama itu aku selalu dihina, dicaci. Dilecehkan. Dengan masuk Death Eaters orang takut padaku."

"Tapi itu hanya berlangsung sesaat. Kemudian aku sadar, bahwa cita-cita yang bisa diwujudkan dalam Death Eaters itu hanyalah semu. Mimpi yang bisa diwujudkan dalam Death Eaters itu hanyalah mimpi Dark Lord. Mimpi yang lain tinggallah mimpi semata. Aku terlihat menakutkan dari pihak penyihir lain, tetapi selebihnya aku bahkan lebih buruk. Kami semua anggota Death Eaters terlena oleh ilusi bahwa kami lebih baik dari yang lain, padahal kami semua budak."

"Dark Lord bisa dengan semena-mena meng-Crucio anak buahnya hanya karena dia sedang kesal. Apalagi kalau ada kesalahan. Aku berusaha menahan Crucio, tetapi semakin Crucio itu tidak berakibat, semakin dia akan meningkatkan efeknya. Crucio yang aku dapat ini, yang membuatku terhenti di depan rumahmu … sudah tingkat keempat."

"Menjadi anggota Death Eaters tidak bisa berhenti. Kami tidak bisa berhenti kecuali mati. Bahkan matipun ada kemungkinan kami dijadikan Inferi…"

Aku mundur. Ngeri.

"Kemudian pemicunya datang. Rencana Dark Lord untuk membunuh satu keluarga tertentu. Aku sudah tak tahan. Aku tak tahu harus ke mana. Terlintas di benakku untuk berbicara dengan Dumbledore. Ternyata ia menerimaku, memberi kesempatan kedua. Ia mengatur agar keluarga yang diincar Dark Lord itu dilindungi. Ternyata gagal. Karena ada pengkhianat di sana…"

Suaranya getir. Ia tersenyum pahit, "Dan Dumbledore menerimaku sebagai pengajar di Hogwarts. Sekaligus … sebagai mata-mata. Itulah aku sekarang, Anna, seorang mata-mata."

Aku menghela napas. Seakan apa yang diceritakan padaku hanyalah mimpi. Tapi ternyata tidak, ini kenyataan. Mengapa ia menceritakannya padaku? Kutanyakan padanya, "Mengapa … kau percaya padaku?"

Ia menangkupkan kedua belah tangan menutupi wajahnya. Lalu perlahan diturunkan tangannya sehingga menopang dagu, "Aku tidak tahu," ia terdiam sejenak.

"Aku tidak tahu," ujarnya. Ia menunduk.

Aku tak tahu ada kekuatan dari mana hingga aku duduk mendekat dan mengusap-usap punggungnya.

Dan kepalanya rebah ke pangkuanku.

TBC


	9. Kenangan 9

**Kenangan Kesembilan**

**Gejala Awal**

Pagi itu aku bekerja dengan tak keruan. Setelah Severus pergi tadi malam –dini hari—aku tidak bisa tidur lagi. Maka lihatlah penampilanku. Lingkaran hitam di sekeliling mataku. Mata itu sendiri kuyu. Menguap berkali-kali. Penampilanku jadi _teu pararuguh_ (maaf, ini bukan karena ada turunan Sunda dalam darahku. Sama sekali tidak. Tanya saja pada pengarangnya. Er, mungkin pengarangna yang orang Sunda ya?).

Berkali-kali aku ke kamar kecil untuk membasuh wajahku. Lumayan, setelah itu agak segar. Tetapi tidak lama kemudian sudah layu lagi.

Wilbur menangkap gelagat aneh ini, "Kau kenapa?" tanyanya menyelidik.

"Tadi malam aku tidak bisa tidur," sahutku setengah menutupi.

"Kalau begitu, kau kerja setengah hari saja. Pulang dan tidur saja, besok kamu pasti sudah segar lagi."

Aku berterima kasih padanya, dan pergi untuk beres-beres sedikit agar Wilbur nanti tidak terlalu repot melayani pelanggan sendiri. Tapi pada saat beres-beres itu aku terpaksa berhenti sejenak.

"Anna, kenapa?" Wilbur melihatku dan khawatir.

"Aku tidak jelas melihat," sahutku. "Pandanganku kabur." Aku memejamkan mata sejenak. Kubuka mataku, agak lumayan sekarang. Tapi tidak sejelas seperti saat normal.

"Aku pulang sekarang saja, Wilbur. Aku istirahat di rumah saja," kilahku.

Wilbur mengangguk. "Kalau kau masih belum sehat, besok jangan masuk dulu. Lusa saja. Kau kelihatannya akan sakit, mungkin flu. Istirahat, minum yang banyak, makan buah. Ini ada ramuan Merica Meletup, pakailah. Nggak akan dimasukkan ke dalam rekening, kok."

Aku tertawa kecil. "Terima kasih, ya Wilbur. Kau baik sekali." Aku memeluknya. Dia bahkan lebih perhatian padaku daripada Kakek atau Dad.

Wilbur bahkan akan menutup tokonya sejenak agar ia bisa mengantarku pulang. Tapi kutolak. Aku masih bisa berjalan pulang kok, walaupun pelan-pelan.

Sesampainya di rumah aku langsung tidur. Entah sampai jam berapa, yang kutahu saat aku bangun, suasana sudah gelap.

Aku terpaksa bangun. Badanku seperti remuk. Dan penglihatanku tidak membaik. Atau karena hari sudah gelap? Kunyalakan lampu, dan aku mengedip-ngedip. Hm, agak lumayan.

Dengan badan yang tidak enak, aku terpaksa memasak air, merebus ramuan, dan membuat bubur. Beginilah, kalau seorang penyihir kan gampang, tinggal mengayunkan tongkat. Tapi kalau Squib sepertiku, terpaksa memasak seperti biasa.

Aku memasukkan air ke dalam termos. Aww! Air panas terpercik ke tanganku! Aku memasukkan jari ke dalam mulut agar tidak terlalu terasa panas. Biasanya aku bisa memasukkan air panas ke dalam termos dengan mudah. Entah, mungkin keadaanku sedang begini, tanganku terasa lumpuh dan penglihatanku agak berkurang.

Entah berapa jam kemudian baru aku sadar, aku tertidur di sofa! Oh, tidak! Aku kan sednag menunggu bubur masak dan ramuan mendidih! Langsung aku terduduk, dan … tapi tidak ada bau hangus…?

Aku duduk sejenak mengumpulkan kesadaranku. Dan aku melihat, ada sebuah piala berisi ramuan masih panas berkepul tersimpan dengan manis di atas meja.

Siapa yang mengangkat ramuan itu dan memasukkan ke piala?

"Aku datang ke toko, dan Wilbur bilang kau sakit," suara itu mendekati. Severus!

Severus membawa semangkuk bubur, meniupinya, dan duduk di depanku. "Aku suapi ya?" Dan tanpa menunggu respon dariku, ia mulai menyendok bubur.

Aku terpaksa menurut. Dia membantuku duduk dengan menambah bantal di punggungku. Lalu membetulkan selimutku. Dan aku tidak ingat kalau tadi aku pakai selimut, pasti dia menyelimutiku.

Sehabis mangkuk bubur, aku harus menghabiskan ramuan yang ada di piala di meja. Aku menurut. Sebelum meminumnya, aku mengendusnya. Baunya bukan Merica Meletup.

"Ramuan yang dimasak tadi sudah hampir gosong," katanya tanpa kutanya. Aku tersenyum malu, malu ketahuan ketiduran. Tapi dia meneruskan dengan serius, "Aku lihat sepertinya bukan flu. Aku tidak tahu penyakit apa. Tapi aku buatkan ramuan yang lain. Kata Wilbur pandanganmu kabur, dan gerakanmu agak kaku. Mungkin demam chikungunya, atau yang lain, tapi belum terdeteksi."

Aku tak menjawab. Kuhabiskan cairan pahit itu. Aku tak berani minta minum, takut nanti akan mengurangi khasiatnya.

"Pahit?" tanyanya. Aku mengangguk. "Bilang dong, kan sesudahnya boleh minum agar tak terasa," katanya tersenyum mengangsurkan segelas air putih. Lagi-lagi aku tersipu-sipu.

"Sudah, tidurlah lagi. Aku akan menungguimu."

Aku mengangguk dan menurut, naik ke kamar lalu meringkuk seperti kucing. Dia menyelimutiku, lalu mengecup keningku.

Aku sakit, dan seorang Death Eaters menungguiku.

TBC


	10. Kenangan 10

**Kenangan Kesepuluh**

Dua hari sesudahnya aku sudah masuk kerja lagi. Rasanya sih sudah sehat. Meski mataku agak kabur, tak senormal biasa, tapi bisa-lah dipakai bekerja biasa.

Severus setiap hari membawakanku Ramuan. Meski aku tidak bertemu dengannya langsung, tapi tiap sore sepulang kerja, aku menemukan kuali berisi Ramuan menggelegak di atas api, siap dipindahkan ke piala dan diminum.

Keadaan sekarang cukup genting. Beberapa saat lalu konon ada siswa Hogwarts yang nyaris mengenakan kalung yang sudah dikutuk. Konon ia mendapatkannya di tempat minumnya Madam Rosmerta. Siswa itu sekarang sih sudah sekolah lagi setelah beberapa waktu dirawat di St Mungo.

Itu di Hogwarts, tempat yang konon dikenal paling aman. Jangan dikata di tempat-tempat lain. Ada yang diserang manusia serigala, padahal bukan malam bulan purnama. Ada yang dikecup Dementor, kau tahu kan, Kecupan Dementor? Belum lagi yang diserang Inferi ... Makhluk-makhluk aneh mulai bergentayangan.

Severus datang malam-malam lagi. Kali ini ia tidak memakai jubah Death Eaters-nya, hanya jubah biasa. Wajahnya muram. Kusut. Lelah. Seperti ... habis bertengkar. Tapi, bertengkar dengan siapa?

Kami duduk di sofa. Ia menyandarkan kepalanya di bahuku. Refleks tanganku mengusap-usap rambutnya. Hening. Senyap. Ia seperti yang ingin berkeluh kesah, tetapi ditahannya.

Aku juga ingin bertanya, tetapi kutahan saja. Kubiarkan saja. Mungkin tidak tepat bicara denganku. Mungkin terlalu pelik, terlalu rumit. Sebagai Squib, ada banyak permasalahan penyihir yang tidak kuketahui. Jadi kubiarkan saja.

Akhirnya ia buka suara, "Anna..."

"Hm..."

Hening lagi.

"Soal ... penyakitmu dulu."

"Tidak usah dihiraukan, Severus. Paling flu biasa," sahutku sekenanya. Aku merasa bukan hal itu yang dirisaukannya. Ada hal lain yang jauh, jauh, jauh lebih rumit sekali yang sedang dihadapinya. Masalah penyakitku, itu masalah kecil. Lagipula, aku kan sekarang sudah sehat. Paling tinggal mataku saja. Dan sendi-sendi tulangku rasanya sedikit lebih cepat lelah.

Ia duduk tegak, wajahnya seriu, "Anna, tapi aku tidak dapat menemukan apa penyakitmu waktu itu. Aku curiga ... itu penyakit Muggle."

Keningku berkerut, "Memangnya ada perbedaan antara penyakit Penyihir, Squib, dan Muggle?" tanyaku heran.

"Pada derajat tertentu, ada. Aku takkan menerangkan lebih lanjut," katanya sungguh-sungguh, "tapi, maukah kau berkonsultasi dengan Healer Muggle?"

"Dokter."

"Dokter, apalah namanya. Atau perlu kuantar?"

Aku tersenyum. Membayangkan dia dengan jubah hitamnya mengantarku ke dokter.

"Tidak usah. Biar aku sendiri saja."

Ia mengangguk, "Janji ya?"

Aku mengangguk juga.

Ia memelukku dan mencium keningku. "Aku pulang dulu. Kau pergi tidur. Jangan kurang tidur lagi, nanti kau sakit lagi."

"Kau sendiri juga ..." aku sudah mau protes, tetapi diletakkannya telunjuknya di atas bibirku.

"Jangan protes," bisiknya. Dikecupnya ringan bibirku, lalu ia keluar dari pintu depan.

Kususul ia ke pintu, tapi ia sudah lenyap.

TBC


	11. Kenangan 11

**Kenangan Kesebelas**

Kemarin, sepulang kerja, aku langsung ke dokter Muggle. Aku pernah melihat rumah sakit Muggle di luar teritori Hogsmeade, jadi aku datang ke sana saja. Lagipula, aku merasa tidak enak badan lagi. Padahal rasanya aku tidak melakukan apa-apa, selain bekerja di toko Wilbur. Itu kan sudah biasa, dulu juga tidak berakibat apa-apa.

Jadi, aku pergi ke dokter Muggle itu. Dokter Howards. Sudah tua, rambutnya sudah memutih, senada dengan jasnya. Pasiennya sedikit, jadi aku merasa santai ketika diperiksa. Lagipula dokternya sabar.

Ia memeriksa dengan hati-hati. Tidak mengatakan apa-apa, hanya hmm…hmm.. untuk sementara waktu. Lalu ia menyuruhku duduk.

"Apakah ada saudara dekat yang menderita gejala-gejala seperti yang Miss Lightweather rasakan?"

Aku menggeleng pelan-pelan. Siapa? Yang terhitung punya hubungan saudara tinggal Dad dan Kakek.

"Siapa saja dalam hubungan keluarga. Yang sudah meninggal juga, mungkin kalau ingat," katanya mendorong aku bicara.

Yang sudah meninggal?

Mendadak aku jadi ingat. Mum dan Nenek juga mengalami gejala yang sama. Tetapi, lebih banyak. Selain capek-capek, dan mata yang kabur, mereka juga mengalami gejala-gejala yang lain, mereka jadi sulit bicara, lumpuh, sering mengompol tanpa dirasa… Apakah …?

"Nenek dan Mum, dokter. Apakah .. ini … berlaku dalam keluarga?" tanyaku hati-hati.

"Mungkin. Kalau dugaanku benar. Tetapi, aku ingin memeriksa dengan teliti. Mudah-mudahan bukan penyakit itu. Mudah-mudahan capek-capek biasa," katanya sambil menulis surat pengantar.

"Besok, datanglah pagi-pagi ke Laboratorium. Bawa juga sampel urine pertama sesudah bangun tidur, sebelum minum atau makan apa-apa. Apakah anda bekerja?" tanyanya mengkonfirmasi.

Aku mengangguk.

"Mintalah ijin cuti sehari. Pemeriksaan itu akan memakan waktu seharian," katanya menyerahkan surat pengantar yang ia buat. "Minggu depan, datanglah lagi kemari. Hasil Lab akan dikirim langsung pada saya, jadi mungkin minggu depan sudah akan ada hasil."

Aku mengangguk lagi. "Terima kasih, dokter," kataku sambil berdiri dan keluar dari kamar prakteknya.

Aku berjalan pelan-pelan. Di samping memang aku agak lelah, aku juga sibuk memikirkan penyakitku. Apakah aku menderita penyakit seperti Mum dan Nenek? Tapi penyakit Mum dan Nenek seperti yang berat, sedang yang aku rasakan ini hanya capek-capek, mungkin masuk angin.

Hari sudah gelap saat aku sampai di rumah. Aku membuka pintu, menyalakan lampu, dan masuk tanpa memperhatikan lagi yang lainnya. Aku langsung masuk ke kamar tidur, dan membaringkan diri tanpa mengganti pakaian lagi.

* * *

Keesokan harinya aku kembali ke rumahsakit Muggle itu. Untung tadi aku tidak lupa untuk membawa urine. Dengan berdebar-debar aku menunggu namaku dipanggil di Laboratorium itu.

Oya, aku sudah mengirim burung hantu –meminjam punya Dad—untuk mengirim surat pada Wilbur, minta cuti untuk hari ini.

Pemeriksaannya memang melelahkan. Dan … menyakitkan. Harus kuakui itu. Pertama-tama, aku menyerahkan urine yang sudah kutampung itu. Lalu pemeriksaan darah. Oke, ini tidak begitu menyakitkan. Aku tidak takut pada jarum, jadi lebih mudah.

Setelah itu pemeriksaan _magnetic resonance imaging_ (MRI). Err, ini apa maksudnya ya? Tapi aku mengikuti pegawai lab itu ke suatu ruangan. Ia bertanya, apakah aku menggunakan unsur logam dalam pakaianku, dan dalam tubuhku, seperti alat pacu jantung, pen untuk menyambung tulang, dan lain-lain. Walau aku ragu –apakah Muggle memang suka menyimpan logam dalam tubuhnya?—tapi aku menggeleng saja. Untuk lebih amannya, petugas itu menyuruhku ganti pakaian dengan pakaian pemeriksaan, tanpa pakaian dalam. Aku menurut. Aku mengganti pakaian di kamar kecil di samping kamar MRI itu.

Ternyata aku disuruh berbaring di … bendanya seperti laci. Aku berbaring di situ, lalu 'laci' itu didorong maju ke dalam alat besar bundar mengerikan itu. Aku disuruh diam tak bergerak. Mungkin ada sejam aku mencoba tak bergerak di sana. Berbunyi macam-macam, ada kilasan cahaya. O, ya aku disuruh menutup mata di sana. Lalu diberi karet penutup telinga.

Selesai, aku diminta tidak mengganti pakaian dulu. Lalu masuk ke ruangan Lab satu lagi. Menurut surat pengantar yang kubawa, kali ini pemeriksaan _cerebral spinal fluid_. Entahlah.

Tapi aku disuruh duduk dengan kaki diangkat ke atas kursi. Kaki ditekuk. Lalu aku memeluk kedua kakiku. Kepala ditundukkan. Posisiku seperti seorang bayi, kata seorang pegawai di sana. Pokoknya bentuk posturku menjadi bulat seperti bola.

Lalu, ini yang sangat menyakitkan. Mereka menusukkan jarum di tulang belakangku, dan mengambil cairan yang ada di sana. Sangaaaat menyakitkan. Sangat. Sampai sekarang masih terasa ngilu-nya. Perihnya.

Benar-benar melelahkan. Dan menyakitkan. Jadi aku pulang sudah tidak bisa mengingat apa-apa. Alangkah senangnya kalau ada yang mengantar pulang.

Tapi kalau di rumah sudah ada yang menunggu, boleh juga. Severus ternyata sudah menunggu dari tadi.

"Tadi aku datang ke Wilbur, dan ia bilang kau mau tes laboratorium. Aku khawatir. Karenanya aku ke mari, tapi kau belum pulang," katanya membantuku duduk.

Aku duduk dengan lega. Menyandar padanya. Setelah beberapa lama baru aku punya kekuatan untuk menjawab. "Hasilnya baru akan diketahui minggu depan. Aku diharuskan kembali ke dokter Howards."

Severus memandangku prihatin. "Tadi itu .. nampaknya cukup melelahkan untukmu?"

Aku mengangguk. Terlalu lelah untuk menjawab.

Kedua tangan Severus merengkuhku. Aku terdiam. Kalau bisa aku ingin waktuku berhenti saat itu.

**TBC**


	12. Kenangan 12

**Kenangan keduabelas**

"Multiple Sclerosis."

"Mul … ti … "

"Multiple Sclerosis. Tadinya saya akan menjulukinya MS-probable, tapi ternyata positif. Yang saya takutkan."

"Penyakit apakah itu, dokter?"

Dokter itu menunjuk gambar otak yang ada di sisinya, "Otak memberikan perintah pada syaraf untuk menggerakkan anggota badan. Atau melihat. Atau mendengar. Semacam itulah."

"Syaraf dilindungi oleh selaput berlemak, namanya Myelin. Pada penderita MS, Myelinnya hilang atau rusak di beberapa tempat, membentuk bekas luka, dan diberi nama sclerosis. Dengan adanya sclerosis, syaraf tidak bisa menerima perintah lagi dari otak, dan sebaliknya juga tidak bisa memberi informasi pada otak," ia menunjuk-nunjuk gambar otak itu.

"Mak..maksudknya.." aku masih belum mengerti, "ini .. penyakit … yang gawat?"

Dia tersenyum menenangkan, "Semua penyakit juga gawat kalau tidak ditangani dengan baik. Kita," dia menekankan pada kata 'kita', "akan menangani penyakit ini dengan baik, miss Lightweather."

"Anna saja," sahutku lemah. "Apakah .. penyakit saya ini .. belum ada obatnya?"

Dia menggeleng. "Sayangnya sampai kini belum ada obatnya. Tapi dengan penanganan yang baik, anda akan bisa menjalani kehidupan dengan baik. Seperti biasa. Tentu akan ada beberapa hal yang tidak bisa anda lakukan, tapi kita tidak bisa melakukan semua hal, bukan?"

Aku mengangguk, tetapi pikiranku tidak fokus. Dengan pikiran yang bercabang aku mengikuti penjelasan dr Howard tentang obat apa saja yang harus kuminum untuk memperingan gejala penyakit ini, apa saja yang harus kulakukan. Aku sebaiknya tidak tinggal sendiri, harus ada yang membantu dalam kegiatan sehari-hari. Harus berjemur di pagi hari manakala ada sinar matahari, vitamin D sangat membantu. Minum vitamin B12 membantu dalam pembuatan kembali Myelin. Dan sebagainya. Dan sebagainya.

Aku pulang dengan pikiran tak menentu. Dr Howard mengatakan aku termasuk beruntung karena penyakitku dideteksi dini, pada stadium awal. Jadi bisa dilakukan tindakan-tindakan pencegahan. Tapi aku tak tahu…

Pulang dengan lelah, aku menyandarkan diriku di sofa. Tak ingin melakukan apa-apa.

Tapi terlintas kemudian di pikiranku, apa yang harus kukatakan pada Severus? Sejujurnya kah?

* * *

Sore sudah mulai menggelap ketika Severus datang. Tapi aku tak sempat mengatakan apa-apa karena dia hanya memelukku erat.

Dia melonggarkan pelukannya, dan aku dapat melihat langsung ke matanya. Mata yang lelah. Dan sepertinya mata itu tidak berada di tempat ini. Tidak ingin berada di sini. Tapi jauh, jauh mengembara.

"Ada apa, Severus?" tanyaku hati-hati.

Ia menggeleng. Aku tak tahu apa yang dia ingin sampaikan.

Aku juga tak tahu apa yang sedang terjadi ketika bibirnya cepat memagut bibirku yag gemetar, dan melumatnya. Dunia seakan terhenti. Aku terhenti bernapas.

Entah berapa lama barulah kesadaranku kembali. Ia menatap mataku dalam-dalam.

"Aku .. tak pandai mengatakannya.Tapi .. aku mencintaimu."

Dan aku terdiam tak bisa mengatakan apa-apa.

"Aku tak bisa mengatakannya padamu," ia melanjutkan, "tapi aku merasakan ada sesuatu yang akan terjadi," ujarnya serius. "Kita tak bisa bersama, Anna. Tapi kau harus tahu kalau aku mencintaimu."

Aku masih terdiam.

"Aku tak tahu apa yang akan terjadi. Mungkin aku tahu, tapi aku tak bisa mengatakannya padamu. Aku … ini akan menggemparkan," katanya lirih.

Ia melepas pelukannya, kedua tangannya menangkup kedua pipiku, lalu ia mengecup keningku. "Baca saja koran besok," katanya pendek. Lalu ia pergi. Secepat datangnya.

Lama aku memandang ke arah ia pergi walau sosoknya sudah tak terlihat.

Dan aku baru teringat, tak sepatah katapun aku bicara padanya tentang Multiple Sclerosis.

* * *

Malamnya aku tidur tidak nyenyak. Subuh aku putuskan bangun saja. Mandi, berpakaian, sarapan. Yang semakin lama memang semakin sulit aku kerjakansendirian.

Burunghantu pengantar koran datang. Ia seperti kelelahan. Dan ia seperti tergesa-gesa mengantar koran ke penyihir atau Squib lain. Ada apakah gerangan? Sepertinya setiap orang ingin membaca koran hari ini. Severus mengatakan padaku tadi malam-- dan aku tertegun membaca judul berita utama di halaman depan.

**KEPALA SEKOLAH ALBUS DUMBLEDORE DIBUNUH**

**OLEH STAF PENGAJARNYA SENDIRI, SEVERUS SNAPE**

Aku terduduk.

Tidak cukup dua kali aku membaca berita itu. Juga berita-berita yang terkait di halaman-halaman lain.

Kepala Sekolah?

Dan Severus?

Wilbur pasti lebih tahu. Dia penyihir bukan Squib. Jadi aku bergegas ke toko.

Di jalan orang-orang hilir mudik dengan panik. Dengan ketakutan.

Aku tiba di toko. Ternyata tidak buka. Er, … pintunya hanya buka setengah. Aku masuk, dan kudapati Wilbur seperti orang linglung. Di tangannya koran terpegang erat-erat.

"Wilbur…"

Ia mendongak, memandangku tajam-tajam, "Anna, kenapa bisa jadi begini?"

Aku menggeleng. Aku duduk di sebelahnya.

Aku teringat mata hitam yang kulihat tadi malam. Mata yang lelah. Mata yang jauh.

Jauh.

**TBC**

_A/N: Kebenaran uraian tentang Multiple Sclerosis dan sejenisnya dalam FF ini, ditanggung oleh penulis. Sumber dari Wikipedia._


	13. Chapter 13

**Sisi Yang Lain**

Sekitar setahun setelah kematian Dumbledore, peperangan besar terjadi sudah. Dan seperti apa yang sudah diprediksi Dumbledore, Potter menang.

Tanpa banyak bicara aku menyerahkan diri pada para Auror—yang mengherankan banyak pihak karena Death Eaters yang lain butuh pengejaran yang intensif. Tentu saja, mereka sebelumnya bebas menindas karena berpikir aman berada di bawah lindungan Pangeran Kegelapan.

Di balik terali sel Azkaban aku hanya bisa pasrah. Apapun alasannya, aku sudah membunuh Dumbledore. Dan karena kelemahan-kelemahanku, aku gagal menyelamatkan banyak orang. Karena kesalahan-kesalahanku, aku justru menyebabkan kematian banyak orang.

Menjadi kejutan ketika Potter justru tampil menjadi saksi utama yang meringankan. Dengan sistematik ia mengemukakan semua yang kulakukan, latar belakangnya, berikut semua buktinya.

Wizengamot menjatuhkan vonis bebas murni. Bahkan yang kudengar, Potter sedang mengajukan usulan agar aku memperoleh Order of Merlin.

Aku tak peduli.

Yang kutuju pertama kali hanya satu, ia yang selalu terpikirkan saat dalam pelarian, saat menyerahkan diri, saat memandang jeruji, saat menandatangani surat pembebasan dari Azkaban dan menerima tongkatku kembali ...

Jadi, tempat pertama yang kutuju adalah rumah Anna.

Tapi tempat itu sudah berubah. Penghuninya berbeda, dan mereka tidak mengenal nama Anna Lightweather. Tentu saja, mereka hanya penyewa.

Baik, kucari ke tempat Wilbur.

Wilbur sedang melayani pembeli ketika aku datang. Ia melihatku, dan segera setelah ia selesai melayani, ia bergegas menutup tokonya. Untung, kupikir, tak ada pelanggan lain hari itu.

Aku belum sempat bertanya, ketika ia memberi isyarat agar mengikutinya. Setengah bertanya-tanya, aku menurut. Ia membawaku … ke pemakaman.

Anna? Tak mungkin!

Tapi memang benar. Wilbur menunjukkan nisannya.

Aku berlutut lemas di depan makamnya. T-tak mu-mungkin! TAK MUNGKIN!

Wilbur menyentuh bahuku pelan. Aku memandangnya minta penjelasan. Seperti tadi, Wilbur hanya memberi isyarat agar aku mengikutinya, kembali.

*****

Toko Wilbur bersatu dengan rumahnya. Toko di bagian depan, bagian belakang untuknya tinggal. Kami masuk, terus hingga ke belakang. Wilbur menyalakan perapian, mengambil dua buah cangkir, dan mengisinya entah dengan apa, aku tak memperhatikan. Setelah aku memegang cangkir, ia beranjak ke kamarnya, dan kembali dengan sebuah kotak. Diserahkannya padaku.

Aku membukanya. Di dalamnya ada barang-barang yang kutahu milik Anna. Ada _poutporri_ yang pernah kuberikan padanya saat ulang tahunnya. Ada barang-barang lainnya, tapi yang langsung menarik perhatianku, adalah sebuah buku.

Tapi sebelum aku membukanya, Wilbur berdeham, dan mulai bercerita.

"Saat kau … peristiwa Dumbledore itu, ia ternyata baru tahu kalau ia kena penyakit Multiple Scerosis."

Aku juga ingat, bahwa sebelumnya aku pernah menyuruhnya memeriksakan diri ke Healer Muggle. Multiple ... Scerosis?

"Aku tak tahu detailnya, tapi pada pokoknya, dia perlahan-lahan jadi tak mampu melakukan pekerjaan apapun. Aku pernah menemaninya ke Healer Muggle-nya, dan ia berpendapat, seharusnya kondisinya tidak secepat itu berubah menjadi drop. Dokter Howard mengatakan bahwa, penyakit ini ditemukan saat masih dalam stadium dini, sehingga ia masih punya harapan hidup bertahun-tahun, bahkan bisa lebih dari sepuluh tahun. Kemungkinan ... ada pengaruh dari pikiran."

Pikiranku melayang-layang saat Wilbur dengan rinci menggambarkan bahwa kondisinya merosot dengan cepat. Melihatnya, Wilbur menawarkan agar ia tinggal di sini, agar ada yang menemani. Dan ternyata tepat. Mulai dari bawah, dari kaki, dan terus ke atas, anggota badan Anna kemudian berhenti berfungsi. Lama kelamaan ia semakin lemah, dan ... tiga hari lalu lalu ia menyerah.

Suara Wilbur lirih, dan kata-katanya terpatah-patah. Aku tahu, Wilbur menyayanginya seperti anak sendiri. Wilbur tidak punya anak, tidak punya keluarga. Anna walau punya ayah dan kakek, tak pernah menganggapnya ada.

Mendengar kalimat demi kalimat yang diucapkan oleh Wilbur, aku gemetar. Tak mungkin. Ini pasti hanya mimpi. Tak mungkin!

Wilbur mengambil buku dari dalam kotak itu. Membukanya. Halaman terakhir yang terisi.

Tanggal yang tertulis di situ adalah tanggal saat aku menerima vonis bebas dari Wizengamot. Tiga hari lalu.

_Severus bebas. __Aku tahu itu akan terjadi. Aku lega. Sekarang aku bisa pergi dengan tenang._

Hanya kalimat itu yang tertulis di sana. Dengan tulisan yang acak-acakan. Sepertinya ... ditulis dengan usaha keras.

"Saat itu ia sudah tidak bisa berdiri lagi. Duduk pun tak bisa. Hanya berbaring, ia berusaha menuliskan kata-kata ini, padahal aku menawarkan bantuan untuk menuliskannya. Ia tidak mau, ia ingin menulis sendiri."

"Pagi ia mendengar berita ini, menuliskannya, dan siang hari ... ia pergi. Penyakit itu sudah mencapai jantung. Kau tahu, otot kaki bisa berhenti, dan kau masih bisa hidup. Otot tangan bisa tak mau bekerja, dan kau masih bisa berpikir. Tapi kalau otot jantung berhenti bekerja ..." Wilbur mengusap matanya.

Aku tak bisa berbicara sepatah katapun. Bahkan otakku menolak untuk mengolah kata.

Hanya dua kata yang terngiang-ngiang.

_Sudah terlambat_ ...

**FIN**

_A/N: Sebenernya udah males nyeleseinnya. Nggak mood. Dan jadinya tidak seperti yang diinginkan. Tapi beberapa hari kemarin __**Lily**__ nagih-nagih. Plus jadi inget, 13 Februari ini ulangtahunnya __**mitalucudanimut**__. __Jadi ya ... dipaksakan diselesaikan :P_

_Hepi bersdey, ya __**mit**__! 21 Februari nanti mudah-mudahan selesai satu Snapefic lagi buat pakde __**Rickman**__ *nyengir lucu*_

_PS: Multiple Sclerosis dipakai mengingat ibunda JKR menderita itu hingga kematiannya. Lalu, entah kenapa bagian ini eror melulu setiap kali di-submit. Baru kali ini bisa ..._


End file.
